The Unwanted Wish
by FaylinneRaye
Summary: It was an unwanted wish by everyone, including Kagome. They hadn't expected her selflessness to know no limits. Now that she's paid the price to protect everyone, how will she survive? Bound by honor, Sesshomaru will show her the true strength she has gained. Or will she show him the true strength of what she always had? Sess/Kag. Warning: Character Death and cliches.
1. Chapter 1: The Cost to Protect

**The Unwanted Wish**

**Chapter 1: **The Cost to Protect

_I can't believe I'm here again.. It's been so long._

Kagome looked up to the bright morning sky and could hear the sound of the birds in the forest. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes and held back any tears that dared to form in her eyes. She wouldn't allow it, he always hated when she cried and she wouldn't allow herself to cry after so long. His voice was still clear in her mind, she could almost hear him say 'Don't start crying on me, wench, it won't do any good.'

Allowing herself to smile at the thought of the hanyou chastising her, the miko opened her eyes and braved her journey forward towards Kaede's village. No doubt everyone would be happy to see her and she wondered if Miroku and Sango did get married after she left. Curious as she was, her pace was steady and without hurry. She was scared, in her own way, and it took all of her courage to keep going. To face what she knew was real. Inuyasha wouldn't be there, his death hadn't been some nightmare years ago, he truly was gone forever. It was what kept her from the feudal era for so long…

_Kagome.. Stop it. It's been years. It will be nice to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo… I'm sure they've missed me._

She smiled to herself once more and allowed happier thoughts to come to her mind, thinking of how much Shippo must have grown, how Miroku and Sango were doing, and if Rin was adjusting well to human life. Slowly the village came into view and the miko took in a deep breath before descending down to the village. She had made sure to wear her school clothes for the last time just so everyone would recognize her. It had been three years and she knew turning up in Inuyasha's fire rat robe would not be easier on her heart. No, her familiar green skirt and sailor top would be better, for now. Once settled she would change into something more fitting of the time.

"Lady Kagome! Look, it's Lady Kagome!" Some children began to call for her and shout her name and the village lit up in an instant. People put their work aside and greeted her with smiles, thanks, and praise. With all the commotion it took only a minute before Miroku appeared in the distance, hurrying down to the group of gathering townspeople. "Kagome, it _is_ you!"

"Miroku, oh my goodness! You haven't changed a bit." Kagome couldn't help but give the monk a large hug, though with her bags it was hard for him to return the favor. For once the priestess noted he made no attempt to cope a feel and she grinned to herself; Sango had reigned him in.

"Look at you, though, you've grown... Sango will be overjoyed to see you." Waving goodbye the villagers who begrudgingly resumed their work, he led her to a hut in the back of the village. Slightly larger then the rest, it was a nice place and she nervously entered to the shouts of joy from the slayer and a happy kitsune who was now clinging to her leg. "Kagome, Kagome, it is you, you're here! You came back!"

"Oh, Shippo.. I've missed you too." The miko knelt down and wrapped one arm around the now larger Shippo. He hadn't grown much, but considering he was a demon, it was still a substantial growth. Sango was in the back, covering her mouth in shock still. Tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. "Oh, Kagome… we've missed you so much."

"It's good to see you too, Sango... How have you been?"

"Well, it's a long story, so get comfortable."

And with that she noticed the small bassinet beside her and she gasped in silence.

^.^.^.^

"Wow, I'm just... Surprised is all. A lot has changed." Kagome looked back to the hut where the three children slept. Miroku and Sango laughed gently and exchanged a look that only they must have understood. The monk stood up and quietly went back inside his home no doubt to give them time to talk alone and to watch over his newborn son. "Yes and no, I suppose… but what do you plan to do now, Kagome?"

"I don't know, I just.. After school, I felt like I had to come back here, you know? I know so many demons will be after the Shikon no Tama now that it's back in this time, but I couldn't avoid it any longer. I packed as much as I could and came back without much of a plan." She looked up to the stars and listened to the crackling of the fire in front of the three. Shippo had long since fallen asleep on Kagome's lap and she dare not move and cause him to wake just yet. "I thought I'd never be able to come back, not without Inuyasha here, but I just didn't belong in my own world anymore. This place has become a part of me that I just can't give up… plus I missed you guys too much! I mean, a few years and I come back to find three kids?"

Sango blushed and smiled, looking back to the hut with such love in her expression before looking back to Kagome. "I was so surprised by the twins… our son though, I feel a hundred times better. I wasn't able to leave the hut for a few weeks with the girls, now here I am out in a few days."

"I'm sorry I missed it… I'm glad Rin was able to help, she's growing up fast too, isn't she?" Sango nodded and looked down the ways towards Kaede's hut and the small addition nearby for Sesshomaru's ward. "Kohaku has taken quite a liking to her, he always brings her presents back from his trips."

"He's made quite a name for himself, hasn't he? I" Sango couldn't have looked prouder in that moment and Kagome felt a bit of jealously. Sango had her brother back but at such a cost. It was wrong to think that way, and she quickly dismissed it, though guilt still lingered. "He has, so many people and villages request his help and when he's home he's always helping us with any little chore or keeping the kids happy. The girls love to play with him."

"I think.. I think I may see what I can do as a priestess. See if I can help people as well." Sango smiled at that, glad she had found a starting point for her new life back in their time. "I tell you what, why don't you take one of my old Taijiya outfits? I don't think I'll be using them any time soon. Wear it under your miko's robes, just in case. Plus it'll help remind you to come back safe to us."

"Thanks Sango.. It'll be nice to have something of yours when I'm away. A reminder of… Home."

^.^.^.^

"Those robes suit ye, child, always have." Kaede smiled as she looked up to the newly dressed miko. Kagome was surprisingly comfortable in her new attire and not too warm, thanks to the fair weather of spring. The folded school uniform in her hands was placed on a shelf and the younger miko took a moment to say goodbye to that part of her life. "Keep them to remember me, okay? I don't want to keep them any longer but I can't bare to get rid of them completely."

"I'll keep them safe just as I have the Tetsusaiga, have ye no worry. Why don't ye go out and enjoy the day? We can talk of this land's troubles later." Kagome smiled and let her fingers trace over the hilt of Inuyasha's former blade. While she couldn't truly use the blade it gave her comfort to carry it at her side, as if Inuyasha was watching over her. Stepping out of the hut, the arrows in her quiver rattled gently from the slight ducking motion to ensure her bow couldn't clip the doorway. Outside the village was once again bustling as it had done the day before. Everyone greeted her warmly but this time kept at their work. They knew she wasn't leaving anytime soon and if she did, she would be back.

^.^.^.^

"Rin, you seem so excited, what's going on?" Kagome looked up from the parchments she was studying on various herbs and other reagents. Rin had been anxious the past few days and it slowly began to dawn on her what that probably meant. "Lord Sesshomaru's coming soon! I can't wait to see him again!"

"He visits you often?" The younger girl beamed and nodded several times. It was clear Rin would get no studying done until the Daiyokai visited. Kagome couldn't help but smile, though, Rin had grown up and was becoming quite the healer… yet she still held such devotion to Sesshomaru despite all that time spent apart. She wondered for a moment if Rin would leave the village when she came of age, even though that was still several years away.

"I'd like to see Sesshomaru again, as well."

"_Lord_ Sesshomaru," Rin laughed.

Some things never changed.

^.^.^.^

"This pouch.. It will make it so the priestess has no idea she's holding it?" The little monkey demon looked up to it's dark master, their face masked by the night. With it's fear evident, it reached out slowly for the small pouch that contained the Shikon no Tama and took it in his hands.

"Yes, she will not even know it has been taken. The copy I made will last long enough for this. And the kodama pouch will conceal the jewel's whereabouts from her. Return to me when you are finished. Fail me and die a most painful death. Succeed and you will be rewarded." The yokai cringed from the threats and nodded in silence as he made his way quickly to begin his task, the priestess would be bathing in the hot springs for awhile but not forever.

"You are sure, Kikyo?" The voice rang out like a small bell in the wind and Kikyo looked away from where the monkey had left and to the ground below her. "Yes, my mistress. My reincarnation still yearns for him. She will, when prompted, wish for his life. Her heart is in balance, the jewel will grant her wish."

"We shall see, I hope for your sake you are not wrong. While we have been successful so far, there is still much to be done. I swore a thousand lives a day and I will have my revenge. I will be free of this wretched place."

"With Inuyasha at my side… I will not fail you."

^.^.^.^

"Oh, wow… That was refreshing." Kagome stretched her arms up into the air as soon as she was done affixing Tetsusaiga to her hakama's belt. With so much on her mind and possibly a new destination in mind, it felt good to rid herself of the world's worries for even a short time. While Kaede didn't know much, the talk worried her. There was something going wrong in Japan, peace had not lasted for long after Naraku's death and with no other plans in mind, Kagome decided she would look further into the problems that plagued her new home.

About to head back home to Kaede's village, the miko was stopped when she heard the sound of a sobbing woman. Rushing towards the sound, she found a young girl about her age not far away, crying against a large tree on the side of the dirt path back to town. She looked exhausted and a complete mess. Approaching with caution, Kagome knelt down beside her slowly. "Excuse me… Miss? What happened, are you hurt?"

"I-… I, he's gone, he's gone! My Makoto… they say he's dead… no, I won't believe it…" She began to sob uncontrollably, slipping further to the ground and the miko's heart ached at the sight. Had this been her in the past, when she returned home after Inuyasha's death after the defeat of Naraku? She bit down at the inside of her cheek at how much her mother must have hurt to see her like this. "I… I know how you feel, it hurts… but it does get better with time, I promise."

The girl looked up from her arms and to the priestess looking as though she was about to shout at her but no words formed and she simply let tears stream down her face until she could find the ability to speak once more. "You have… lost someone, priestess?"

"Yes, he was to be my… husband." Kagome looked down and offered a small smile that did little to mask the pain she herself was feeling. It felt funny to refer to Inuyasha as a husband, for her it would always have been mate. But she didn't feel like bringing up half demons to the girls in her current state. "I miss him greatly, the pain is still there, but it is bearable now."

"How… how do you do it…? How do you not live in the past, wishing he was still with you…? Makoto is all I can think about! He is everything to me!" The young woman began to tear up again, her anger getting the better of her.

"All it takes is time… I wish…" She paused a moment, her hand running over the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "I wish I could use this old sword to protect everyone… so no one would ever have to feel our pain."

"WHAT!?"

Kagome couldn't feel anything, she couldn't see anything. Everything went white and eventually faded to darkness. She felt her limbs begin to twist and turn, her entire body starting to burn as if her very blood was on fire s it coursed through her veins. She wanted to cry out and lash out at anything, the pain so great. It took everything she had to finally cry out in shrieking pain, her voice echoing through the first with the sound of ripping flesh.

And in that moment, everything including the pain was gone. All of it replaced by darkness and the sound of approaching footsteps in the distance.

^.^.^.^

"Ah, ye finally be waking up, child. We've been worried about ye." Kagome's eyes fluttered open and slowly began to adjust to the light. It seemed so bright after such a long time spent in total darkness. Forcing her eyes to stay open despite the pain the sun light brought, she kept still, her body protesting any movement. "Try not to move, yet, we still not be sure all of what happened to ye yet."

"I was… at the springs, this woman… she was crying… she had lost her lover… I said I wished I could protect everyone from our pain… then I just remember darkness… and pain." Kagome rolled her head to the side, looking to the old woman beside her. She had a look in her eye that Kagome could recognize that doctor's used when they didn't know how to tell someone bad news.

"Kaede… what's wrong, why are you looking at me like that?" Despite all her body's protesting, Kagome shot up in bed before she could answer, afraid of what to find. To her happy surprise she was able to move with some pain and clearly still had both arms and legs. It was then, as Kaede tried to find the words, that she noticed the blood beneath her nails. Or should she say… claws. "K-Kaede…" She looked horrified at her own hands, beginning the shake. "What… what happened to me!?"

Her tongue ran over the teeth in her mouth to find her canines and to her horror she found longer and sharper teeth that cut into her tongue slightly. Panic beginning to rise, her heart beating as though it would leap from her chest, she brought her clawed hands up to feel the top of her head where two small dog like ears now sat. Touching them and feeling them as her own body she fell back against the bed, feeling faint and as if she was about to pass out.

"Calm ye self, child! It will do ye no good to get so upset." Kaede put an old wrinkled hand on Kagome's shoulder and gripped it tightly to give her something stable at that moment. "From the looks of it ye be turned into a half demon, but by what magics I know not."

At that moment, the sound of shattering glass from the other side of the room echoed and both miko looked over to see the Shikon no Tama shatter apart. Kaede got up as quickly as she could for her age and picked up a few of the pieces. "This… this not be the jewel! It's a fake!"

"I said… in the forest, I wished I could use this…" she motioned towards the Tetsusaiga resting beside her, "to protect everyone so no one would feel the pain of losing someone they loved… I… the jewel? Did it do this…?" Kaede dropped the splinters of glass to the floor and turned back to look at the younger Miko. "Aye, perhaps… the bigger question is who created this fake… so accurate that neither ye nor I would know. And how did ye not know ye were carrying the jewel?"

Kagome looked to her belongings and sat back up, beginning to go through everything that had been with her. It wasn't until she picked up a small white pouch did she look up to Kaede again, a questioning look across her face. "A bag made from the skin of a kodama… aye, they be strong enough to mask the jewel's power… but to kill one? They be evil and strong, that be certain… but if they had the jewel, why hide it with ye?"

"Maybe… I made the wrong wish." Kagome turned away and looked down to her hands, running her claws over her skin, the sharpness reminding just how it felt to hold Inuyasha's hands.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding a Purpose Again

( Hey everyone, I'm actually really surprised how well this story has gone over so far. I'm glad so many people have read it, in such a short time. Make sure to review, guys! I love to hear people's opinions and ideas so I can better myself. I only ask that you be gentle when critiquing, give good points with the bad. =) Also, for anyone following We'll Meet Again, fear not, I have a chapter in the works. )

**The Unwanted Wish**

**Chapter 2: **Finding a Purpose Again

_Was it all just a dream…? No, it was real._

Kagome rolled over onto her side, pulling the blanket up over her head to block out the morning sun. She wasn't ready to leave the comforts of her bed and lingering dreams. Reality was being cruel to her as she ran her thumb's claw over the other four fingers over and over, until it began to hurt. Stopping, with a drawn out sigh, her ears began to twitch as she listened to the town for the first time. The hanyou could hear people beginning their days work, talking to each other, and every other sound imaginable. It was surreal to hear what had been, just the day before, too distant to even try to acknowledge. Finally pulling the blanket away from her face, she began to sniff the air and could smell a mixture of various breakfast being prepared for everyone, even at the other end of town.

_Oh… oh, wow! This is what it was like for him? All these sounds, these smells… how did he manage!?_

"Ah, ye be awake, child. Good. I was worried." Kagome was already looking to the door before Kaede had entered her hut, having already heard the foot steps outside. It was amazing to have such a perception of the world, to know what was coming before it came. She hadn't noticed last night, with all the commotion, but the elderly miko smelled of various herbs and of all things maple trees were mixed into the scent. It was fitting and Kagome had to subdue a smile forming at the corners of her lips. "Trust me, Kaede… I'd much rather go back to my dreams right now."

"Won't do ye any good to dwell on what isn't real. While ye may not like what has happened it would be for the best if ye tried to accept it for now." The old woman made her way to the makeshift kitchen and picked up one of the many small dumplings she had prepared earlier. Taking it and sitting down on the floor in the center of her home, she looked back up to the sullen miko. "Come now, have something to eat and be ready to greet the day. Ye best get used to ye new senses and abilities. That and the young slayer and monk have been worried, ye best pay them a visit."

"And what of the villagers?" Kagome stalled as she began to climb out of her bed, making it neat once more before going to get dressed. She first got into the taijiya outfit Sango had given her, feeling strange wearing clothing that had once been worn to kill what was now her kind. Even more so, the miko's robes she now held in her hands felt even stranger.

"Many of them have already heard what happened to ye, they will understand. Ye don't look that different." Kagome smiled, Kaede was right, despite the additional features, he face and body was largely left unchanged. She had spent a large portion of the night gazing into a small mirror she had brought from home by candlelight. Her hair was the same, her face was the same, the only noticeable change aside from her new ears was that her eyes had become an even brighter shade of blue. That was the one thing she enjoyed most. Deciding to stall no longer, she finished getting ready for the day by affixing her robes and slinging her arrows and bow onto her back while the Tetsusaiga rest at her side once more. While it may have been strange to carry weapons now, she felt better that way. She felt more normal. "I'm not really that hungry, though…" She noticed Kaede's look and instantly admitted defeat. "All right! I'll have one dumpling, okay?"

Watching the elder miko smirk, she took a dumpling into her hand and made her way to the door. "I'll be home later…"

^.^.^.^

"Wow, so that's what happened, huh… The Shikon no Tama is gone." Sango closed her eyes a moment, deep in thought, before opening them and retaking in Kagome's new altered appearance. "Well, you still look like you. And you still are you, despite the changes."

"Thanks, it's… been a lot to take in. I'm glad everyone still thinks of me the same." The hanyou fidgeted with the ends of her hakama as she looked around the hut, taking in everything like it was her first time there. The smells, the sounds, even things she hadn't seen before. It felt as though she would never get used to these new heightened senses. "But… I don't know, it's hard to believe I'm just like… him, now. Well, I am but I'm not. I have no idea how to fight like he did, to even use this sword… if I even can. I'm just…"

"Kagome, stop… it'll come in time, stop worrying about it. You can go out in the woods and practice, learn how to move like he did. I'm sure you'll do fine. Until then… you'll probably be an even better shot!" Sango laughed, finding it funny for a half demon to use a bow, but no doubt the better sight would help her deliver even more accurate shots. "I guess your right. It's just a lot all at once, you know?"

"Yeah, I can imagine… hey, isn't Sesshomaru supposed to be visiting Rin soon, you could… well, ask him to help you?" The taijiya gave a sheepish smile. While it wasn't the best idea, Kagome couldn't think of any other demons to go asking about how to use her new found abilities. "I'll, uh… keep him in mind, I guess. Unless I missed something in the past few years, I don't think he'll be up to helping and "filthy halfbreeds."

"I guess you're right…" At that moment, the newborn began to cry and wail, wanting something and the miko flinched, the sound hurting her ears. Now she new why Inuyasha always got mad when she started to yell. It hurt! "Go on, you can stop by again after he's happily clean and fed again."

"Thanks Sango, I'll get used to it eventually."

^.^.^.^

Kagome sighed and shifted further down the tree trunk 'til she was practically laying down. Shippo had spent some time with her during the early afternoon but even he had chores to and had got off to catch up on his work. Now she found herself alone with her thoughts and she hated ever second of it. There were so many questions yet almost none of them had answers. Who had done this, why couldn't she feel a threat from that girl, why had they given her back the jewel in secret instead of use it for themselves?

_Ugh, I won't have any answers until I go and find them… sitting here thinking about it or feeling sorry for myself is useless._

"Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome! Have you seen Rin?" Kagome looked down to the young villager, he smelled like he had just visited Kaede. Furrowing her brow, she jumped down out of the tree with more grace then she expected. "No, is something wrong?"

"She was supposed to be back to the village by now, Lady Kaede is worried about her after what happened to you, my Lady." A knot began to form in her stomach, she could only imagine what would happen if something were to happen to Rin. Sesshomaru would probably lay waste to the village in anger. "I will go and look for her, what was she supposed to be doing?"

"Gathering herbs to replenish Lady Kaede's stocks." Kagome nodded, asking him to report back to the village and bring back Miroku and Shippo for help. Leaping back up into the trees, she took off for the usual spots Rin would go to for herbs. It wasn't until the third spot did she find her basket knocked to the floor and her herbs scattered around. Sniffing the air, the new hanyou tried her best to sort out the smells that were still unfamiliar to her. Finally deciding which scents to follow, she took off running in that direction, hoping for the best.

_Hang on, Rin, I'm coming!_

^.^.^.^

"Lord Sesshomaru will take care of you all!"

"We'll see about that, brat, now shut up."

Rin pouted, but didn't relent in her stare towards the lesser demons. The hanyou couldn't help but smirk at her defiance towards them, even in such a dire situation. She certainly was raised by Sesshomaru, that much was clear.

_She's going to make one fiesty miko, that's for sure._

Training her eyes towards the other demons at the camp she began to form a plan in her mind. In the night, she seemed to have the advantage. From the looks of them, they were boar demon and if memory served, she had the better senses. She also had surprise, thanks to her quick thinking of positioning herself against the wind.

_I could take at least two out with my arrows before they come for me. After that… I hope I can use these claws._

Finally deciding she could wait for Miroku and Shippo no longer, she removed her bow and notched an arrow in. Drawing it back she focused in on the demon closest to Rin and took a deep breath. To her surprise, the arrow glowed pink as it sailed through the air to it's target, puncturing it's side and exploding in a bright pink light. Her hands and whole body began to burn and her head went a little dizzy for a moment.

_What!? My powers!?… but it hurts so much to use them. It must be my demonic blood, it burns when I use them, but… at least I still can!_

Making up for lost time, she quickly notched a second arrow and braced for the second wave of pain. It hurt worse then the first but the arrow found the miko's second target as the remaining two began to advance on her location. Rin, noticing what was going on, took her chance to dive in some near by bushes for cover.

Dropping her bow to the ground, knowing she would be unable to stand another shot and likely wouldn't have the time to anyway, she brought her hands on in defense and began to dodge their swings and made some attempt to fight back on her own for the first time. She was clumsy, to say the least, many of her swings and swipes could have easily hit if she had time to practice, but she didn't have time to second guess herself now. She had to win.

_I have to try… I can't win hand to hand with these guys._

Letting her claws dig into the ground to slow her down, she looked up ahead of her to see the demons already coming back after her. Drawing the Tetsusaiga from it's sheathe she was surprised to see it take it's true form. Taking a moment to thank Inuyasha, she pointed the blade towards the now hesitating demons and took off after them, slicing the first one in half much to her own surprise.

Skidding to a halt, she looked at the remaining one who now no longer had the advantage of numbers in his favor. Grinning she used his shock to her advantage and took off after him as well, though at the last second he deflected her blade and rolled to the ground. Regaining her footing she once again swung around and impaled him with the blade, pinning him to the ground as he died.

_I-I did it. I know he'd say it was sloppy and he could do better… but I did it._

"Rin! Rin, you can come out!" The young girl peeked her head out of the bush and smiled, happy to see that her captors were no more. Running up to the priestess' side, she watched as she pulled the Tetsusaiga from the ground and put it back in it's sheathe. "Kagome, you're hurt!"

"Oh, look at that, I am." For the first time she took in her injuries and noted that they looked worse then they felt. While her robes were shredded and covered in blood, Sango's taijiya outfit had held up nicely and was now showing through the tears in her clothes. Walking over and kneeling down she picked up her fallen bow and returned it to her backside. "It's all right, though, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, they look so bad… but I guess since you're half demon now, you can take it!" Kagome smiled and held her hands to Rin, usering her to come over, picking her up into her arms once she did and carrying her close to her body. "I'm sure, come on, the sooner we get you back, the sooner everyone will stop worrying. I think I can get us back by morning."

"Yay, that means I can see Lord Sesshomaru!"

^.^.^.^

"What do you mean by 'Rin is missing?" The Daiyokai suppressed a growl in his throat as he kept his gaze trained on the old woman. She looked tired, obviouly she had been awake all night with worry over the girl. Or her village. He wasn't sure, it possibly could have been both. When she offered no answer his eyes trained towards the lingering trail of her scent. "I shall find her."

"There won't be any need to. She be right there." Kaede offered no answer because Rin was no longer missing. Her gaze was fixed on the appearing image behind Sesshomaru. When he heard her speak, he followed her eyes and turned around to see the figure of Rin draped in the arms of someone who was both strange and yet so familiar. The scent was that of the girl, the young miko, who had once followed his half brother, yet something mixed with it, demonic scents. In an instant he was by the girl's side, taking Rin from her arms without a word until she was safe with him. It was only then that he took a good look at her savior. "You, who are you? This Sesshomaru demands to know why you seem familiar."

"You're welcome, first of all." The dog demon gritted his teeth a moment, there was no doubt that this hanyou was the same troublesome girl that always spoke out of place and accompanied his equally annoying brother. "I'm Kagome, I traveled with your brother."

"I seem to remember you being a human priestess." He studied her features, taking in her scent again. It was a sweet scent, even with the changes. It was similar to Rin's in it's own way, unlike most human smells. "Yes, up until yesterday I was."

"That would explain why you are in such shape after fighting _boar_ demons." Kagome gave him a look, though she didn't need to ask. She probably reeked of boar blood, it had no doubt mixed with her own. Looking down at her wounds she simply took in a deep breath, deciding not to rise to the bait. "I didn't have time to… practice. Rin was kidnapped and I went after her."

"Hn. This Sesshomaru offers his thanks for that." He looked down to the sleeping girl and the miko couldn't help but smile. He had such an attachment to the young girl and it felt nice to hear thanks from none other then Sesshomaru himself. Perhaps her wish would serve a purpose. She could protect people after all, though she would need to learn a lot before then. "I'm just glad she wasn't hurt instead. I really had no idea what I was doing."

"Instinct." He offered a simple one word answer, as he turned around to bring Rin to her home to rest further. He stopped for a moment after a few steps and turned to look back at the bloodied hanyou. Thanks was just not enough for her, his honor wouldn't allow him to simply walk away, despite who and what she was. This former human had risked her life, unknowing of how to fight, to save his Rin. Knowing her answer already, he decided to giver her an option anyway. "This Sesshomaru will give you one request as thanks for her safe return."

"I…" She paused for only a moment, knowing this would be her only chance. "Will you teach me how to be a half demon? Like how to fight?"

"If that is your request."

"Yes, it is. Please."

He simply nodded and turned back around to proceed to Rin's small hut. Both were unsure of what to think at that moment. Kagome knew he wouldn't stay in the village to teach her and he had no idea how to teach a half breed how to _be _a half breed.

( On a side note, this was a very quick update, but not every one will be as quick. I have quite a tiresome job and it takes a lot of my time and energy. But fear not, I won't ever leave any of my stories unfinished, unless it's a good reason. )


End file.
